Un día más
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: ¿Cómo ve cada uno de los miembros del grupo de Sesshômaru a sus compañeros?
1. Jaken

**Un día más**

**Disclaimer:** Sesshômaru, Jaken, Rin y los demás personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para escribir mis locuras.

-o-

Jaken miraba las estrellas mientras pensaba en su vida y en su amo.

Hacia ya mucho que estaba con él, hasta el punto que no recordaba cuanto.  
Se había convertido en su sirviente cuando ¿sin querer? Sesshômaru lo ayudo a él y a los suyos.

En el momento en que lo vio pensó que era el ser mas hermoso que existía y lo siguió.

Desde entonces había estado con él y lo había acompañado a todas partes.  
Incluso había estado con el en la guerra contra los Neko cuando él propio hermano de Sesshômaru no lo hizo.

Y ahora su amo lo dejaba a un lado (más que de costumbre), todo por una niña humana a la que había revivido.

Un leve bufido de molestia salió de la boca del youkai mientras se giraba a ver a niña que dormía cerca a Ah-Un, como de costumbre, y sin quererlo se le escapó una sonrisa.

Era cierto que su amo lo ignoraba más que de costumbre desde que estaba Rin con ellos y casi siempre solo le hablaba por cosas que tuvieran que ver con la niña.

Que acompañara a Rin, que la ayudara a conseguir comida, que la cuidara mientras él se ausentaba. ¡Y para completar cuando el no estaba de acuerdo en algo que quería la niña recibía algún regaño!

Ya ni si quiera lo enviaba a espiar a sus pocos enemigos o a conseguir información de Inuyasha o de Naraku.

Pero aun así esa pequeña le traía algunas alegrías.

Ella se había ganado su cariño el día que lo había salvado cuando él mismo le había indicado que se fuera con la espada, día en el que ella también se había arriesgado y solo por un sirviente como él.

También, gracias a ella, su amo había cambiado mucho. Sesshômaru, quien siempre se mantenía frío y controlaba sus emociones, en dos ocasiones había estado a punto de salir de control e incluso le había perdonado la vida a un humano manejado por Naraku.

Eso sin contar que había perdonado en dos ocasiones la vida de su medio hermano y había salvado en una a la mujer de este.

Todo desde la llegada de Rin...

La mañana llegó acabado las reflexiones de Jaken.

Antes de que Rin despertara él fue a buscar algo de comer para la pequeña sin que su amo se lo ordenase.

Al volver la pequeña ya se había despertado y había echo dos pequeñas coronas de flores, una se la había entregado a Sesshômaru, el cual la recibió y aun la conservaba en su mano. Cuando Rin vio a Jaken llegar le puso la otra que había echo en su cabeza y sonrió. Aunque Jaken refunfuñó algunas cosas por ello en el fondo no le molestaba y la niña ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Jaken percibió una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshômaru al ver como Rin huía, siguiendo el juego de Jaken. La sonrisa no duró mucho, como de costumbre, y demostraba lo mismo que su mirada cada vez que veía a la niña: una especie de "cariño"

Esa escena se repetía casi todas las mañanas, a Jaken siempre le agradaba comenzar el día de esa manera.

Y parecía que a su amo también.

Si Sesshômaru era feliz él también.

**-FIN-**

¡Hola!

Acabo de terminar de escribir esto y mi pregunta es ¿me estaré enloqueciendo?

No se porque se me ocurrió escribir un mini fic dedicado a Jaken, no se, tal vez fue el ponerme a pensar como comenzaría el día cierto hermoso youkai de cabellera plateada y luego me puse a pensar que pensaría Jaken de Rin y termine escribiendo esto.

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus reviews.  
Bien, mejor me pongo a escribir cosas con más sentido.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

P.d.: Por cierto ¿se escribe Jaken o Jakken? Por mas que he intentado confirmarlo sigo sin poder hacerlo, siempre lo escribo "Jaken" pero ahora no estoy segura.


	2. Sesshômaru

**Un día más**

¡Hola!

Decidí hacerle caso a **Ashura** y hacer una continuación desde los puntos de vista de Sesshômaru y de Rin, espero que les guste.

Este es el punto de vista de Sessh-sama y el de Rin que lo subo esta noche.

Muchas gracias a **Karmein Metallium Ul Copt** que siempre me apoya y a **Ashura**.

**Disclaimer:** Sesshômaru, Jaken, Rin y los demás personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para escribir mis locuras.

-o-

Sesshômaru parecía dormir mientras miraba el hermoso cielo nocturno y de vez en cuando se cercioraba de que Rin estuviera bien.

Mientras miraba las estrellas recordaba su vida. Siempre había estado solo y aunque muchos lo respetaban también le temían por lo que no se acercaban a él.

Al menos hasta el día que un pequeño youkai de color verde lo había seguido.

Desde entonces no estaba solo. Tenía un sirviente fiel a su lado.

Pero eso no había cambiado su vida, la pequeña sí. Sin saber muy bien el porqué, la revivió y ella lo siguió después de eso. La pequeña, a pesar de todo, parecía feliz con el y eso tranquilizaba al youkai ya que muy en el fondo de su corazón temía a veces que ella se fuera de su lado a vivir en alguna aldea.

Pero eso era algo no demostraba y de lo que tampoco hablaba. Al fin de cuentas él era un gran youkai conocido por su frialdad y aunque no lo fuera sabía que le era imposible expresar algo así.

Era lo _único_ realmente imposible para él.

La mañana llegó pronto y antes de tener que dar alguna orden Jaken se fue a buscar comida para la pequeña como todas las mañanas. Su sirviente no se dio cuenta que él estaba despierto por lo que no se detuvo.

Poco tiempo después la pequeña se despertó. Al ver a Sesshômaru una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro como de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días, Sesshômaru-sama!- saludó contenta mientras el youkai solo la miraba con su aparente frialdad, como de costumbre.

A la pequeña no pareció importarle eso. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad del hermoso youkai y eso apaciguaba a Sesshômaru.

Rin se puso a jugar con flores e hizo dos pequeñas coronas.

-Sesshômaru-sama- dijo mientras extendía sus pequeñas manos para entregarle una de las pequeñas coronas. El youkai tomó las flores y las apretó un poco contra su palma.

Planeaba conservarlas hasta el final del día ya que eran las que Rin le había entregado.

Poco tiempo después Jaken llegó con algo para la pequeña, quien tomó la otra corona y se la puso a Jaken sin si quiera decirle algo.

El youkai de color verde comenzó a perseguir a la niña la cual reía feliz al darse cuenta de que este solo le seguía el juego y no estaba molesto.

Sesshômaru sonrió para si mientras giraba un poco su rostro para que nadie más lo notara.

Siempre era así, le gustaba su vida como era ahora.

Era feliz.

**-FIN-**

Espero que les allá gustado y me dejen algún review.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.  



	3. Rin

**Un día más**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para escribir mis locuras.

-o-

Una pequeña niña se despertaba lentamente mientras con sus ojos buscaba a la persona en la que mas confiaba. Al ver a un hermoso youkai a unos metros de ella se alegró y se levantó lentamente.

-¡Buenos días, Sesshômaru sama!-

Rin se sintió muy contenta, Sesshômaru no la miraba como a los demás.

La pequeña se dio cuenta que Jaken como todas las mañanas se había ido a buscar algo de comer para ella, así que mientras él regresaba la pequeña se entretuvo haciendo un par de pequeñas coronas de flores.

Cuando terminó la primera se acercó al youkai que estaba sentado mirando con calma el horizonte.

-Sesshômaru-sama- dijo Rin mientras le entregaba la pequeña corona, el youkai solo la recibió mientras la apretaba un poco, solo suficiente para no dañarlas.

Seguramente el youkai las conservaría todo ese día pensaba la niña.

Al poco tiempo llegó Jaken. Rin, en vez de entregarle la pequeña corona de flores, corrió hacia él y se la puso.

La pequeña alcanzó a ver una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro del youkai aunque después de eso la persiguiera como si estuviera molesto, pero ella sabia muy bien que no era así y mientras corría alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sesshômaru al ver la escena a pesar de que él intentó ocultarla.

La pequeña solo agrandó su sonrisa, adoraba al youkai encima de todas las cosas y aunque sabia que nunca diría que la quería o algo parecido ella se conformaba con sus escondidas sonrisas y sus disimuladas muestras de afecto y preocupación en algunas ocasiones.

De Jaken tampoco esperaba nada, sabía que él la apreciaba desde el día que él comenzó a ir todas las mañanas antes de que ella se levantara por algo para que ella comiera y que también la protegía aunque no lo pudiera hacer tan bien como Sesshômaru.

Ellos eran su familia, los quería y los apreciaba; por ellos había vuelto a hablar y solo por Sesshômaru sonreía con verdadera alegría.

**-FIN-**

¡Hola!  
Por alguna razón este me quedo más corto que el de Sesshômaru.  
Se que dije que lo iba a subir el mismo día que subí el del hermoso youkai pero no lo pude terminar, la inspiración se escapó y no conseguía pensar como pensaría Rin-chan, pero hoy por fin pude terminarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.  
Por otro lado pido una disculpa por no responder los reviews: lo que pasa es que quiero ponerme a escribir lo que me falta del siguiente capitulo mi otro fic, Extraño hechizo, para intentar subirlo hoy mismo, pero no crean que por eso no he leído sus reviews, al contrario:  
Muchísimas gracias a **Soya** y a **sakura-chan** por sus reviews en el capítulo dedicado a Jaken; y a **Karmein Metallium Ul Copt**, **Saya/Ayachan** y a **Ashura** en el dedicado a Sessh chan.

Sus reviews siempre me alegran muchísimo, como siempre espero que en este también me dejen sus comentarios, criticas constructivas o lo que se les ocurra, se los agradezco enormemente.

Bye, bye.   
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
